


Untill you come back home

by joyfullynoisymiracle



Series: A Great, bright New World [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Protective Kara Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfullynoisymiracle/pseuds/joyfullynoisymiracle
Summary: Events take place after Daxam invasion. Lena feels guilty that because of her Kara lost someone important. She can't sleep well. So Kara decides for a sleepover. Not the first time. But this night, however, bring slow revelation to both.Or:Kara makes a decision. Lena is reluctant. Relationship at the beginning!





	Untill you come back home

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote anything, having writer's block for more than two years. I thought I wont be writing again. 
> 
> Anyway, about this work... It's the first part of the series. I wrote it after season two ended, but I wasn't sure if it was worth of publish... So why the sudden change? It's the Supergirl deprivation! Or, maybe, Lena Luthor deprivation... I think... xD  
> So, give it a try?  
> Oh, all mistakes are mine, I apologize...English is not my mother language...
> 
> *Edited!* Because I only now realized that copy/paste is not such a great idea...it removed all bold-ed and italic lines! *sigh*

 

Lena woke from her sleep abruptly. Frightened cry choked her as she gasped for air. When she brought her shaking hands to cover her mouth, she noticed how her face was in cold sweat. Her heart beat was steadying slowly, the pressure she was feeling in her neck, which was climbing to her head and whizzed in her ears, was now slowly disappearing. Her rational mind was screaming that it was all just a dream, but events were still haunting her in reality. Huge number of spaceships hovering above the city, destroying everything their laser beam could reach.

Well, the reason might be the fact that those events, the invasion, truly happened before. As she let out heavy sigh, Lena stiffened. She stopped breathing for a second, and her eyes darted to the side of the bed next to her. The side which was usually empty, until recently. As nothing happened, Lena exhaled slowly and got up, gently, carefully, avoiding to wake up person next to her who was still in deep sleep.

She sneaked to the bathroom and slowly closed the doors, trying to make less noise possible. As she stood in front of the mirror, she let the water flow, soaking her hands. She allowed the water calm her. Then she rinsed her face and finally looked at the mirror. Her reflection was showing tired, scared woman whose lips still trembled and eyes begged for shelter. And Lena despised this side of herself.

She was strong, independent woman. She was a Luthor, and they were never scared. They never cried or searched for help and comfort in someone else. Her jaw clenched as she fought with disappointment that washed over her as tidal wave. No matter how much she tried, the perfection she was striving for was always slipping from her fingers.  
All Lena wanted was to be strong enough to take care of herself. Her position as CEO of L-Corp, the name she wore, hostility which her mother was clearly displaying under the pretext of false love towards her strayed daughter, she had to be capable to wear it all on her shoulders. And to carry it on her own and make sure that it does not become someone else's burden.

And yet, it is exactly what she couldn't avoid. She kept getting saved by Supergirl and comforted by Kara… her best friend, her personal hero, her… whole world. The same Kara who was now sleeping soundly next to her, because she worried that Lena wasn't able to fight all of her nightmares alone. And all that Lena wanted, no, needed, was to keep that light in her life, and make sure it shines brightly. That is why she couldn't shake off the anxious feeling which burnt somewhere in her heart, telling her that one day Kara will also leave. That she will find all the flaws in Lena, all her insecurities and neediness, and she will finally decide that it's too much to bear with.

Lena knew, that by being like this she was giving Kara hard time. Years of neglect and living with pressure to accomplish success only to make her mother pleased… the reminders which sometimes broke to surface, that she was adopted and unwanted, all that made Lena distrustful, especially when it came to personal relationships. That didn't mean Lena had no relationships, she did. She would allow herself to get involved with someone, physically, intellectually, but never emotionally. She couldn't open up quite enough to let someone in, and in so close that they could see her vulnerable side.

That level of closeness was something so unfamiliar. It meant sharing all the good and the bad. It meant putting all the cards on the table. It meant surrender. And Lena was fighter. She was conqueror, not a captive. Well, that was until now. And this role reverse was making her feel both anxious and excited. For long time she was selfish in her tries to keep herself guarded. When she ended hurting people with her ways, she would dwell in misery because of her incapability to keep someone in her life. But then Kara showed up, and walked right in through her walls like a force of nature.

Light knock on the doors startled her from her thoughts. She quickly looked at the door with panic in her eyes. But doors remained closed.

"Lena?" voice was soft, but worry was obvious in undertone.

"Y-yeah?" _damn it_. Her voice cracked a bit.

"Is everything alright?" Lena swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Yes, everything is very well... I'll be out in a minute!" she opened the water again and let it flow for couple seconds. When she decided it was enough, she closed it and waited for couple of seconds more, before she came out.

As she shut the bathroom door, bedroom fell into darkness again. She could perceive other person sitting on the bed patiently. Her lips curved into smile and she felt warmness filling her.

"Hey." Lena kneeled next to blonde's legs, leaning head on her knees, and let her hands be taken into Kara's gentle ones.

"Hey." she replied playfully. "You should have gone back to sleep."

"Maybe I would, if you came back to bed in first ten minutes."

Was it that long? Lena was so lost in her mind, that she forgot to track the time.

"How long were you awake?"

"Since the moment you got up." Kara admitted sheepishly. "I just thought I should give u some space. But then you weren't coming out and I heard your heart beat rise so, yeah." Lena let out chuckle from the bottom of her chest. She rose and placed a hand on Kara's cheek.

"You know you are adorable, right?"

"Of course I do, you make sure to point it out regularly." blonde teased. Lena took sharp breath.

"It was a joke, I didn't..-" Kara grabbed her forearms. She knew how Lena was sensitive when it came to showing affection. Brunette just wasn't able to express her emotions properly. She would do it through fancy dinners and expensive wine, and would usually shower Kara with attention and compliments, but Kara told her that just being with her, talking to her, laughing with her, for Kara was enough. If she could spend some quiet moments with Lena, even if they weren't saying anything, even if Lena sat at her desk going through her papers and Kara watched her from couch, even that was enough. Lena's presence, her confident smile, cocky eyebrow lift, snarky remarks or flirtatious gesture, _for the love of Rao, everything about her is mesmerizing,_ Kara thought.

Being Supergirl, she was often met with task of meeting and keeping up with people's expectations. There was always this endeavor to maintain her heroic image, even when she wanted to be just Kara. And with Lena by her side, that was all she was…Kara Danvers. No cape, no "S", no heroic posture. She could allow herself to feel tired, to lay down on Lena's lap and talk about her day. About how stressful it was to work for Snapper, how she had potstickers for lunch - _again?_ , Lena would ask with a surprise in her voice for some reason, as if she didn't know how much Kara loved potstickers. And the best thing was, Lena listened. Even if those were small things from Kara's everyday life, Lena wanted to know all about it.

"Hey… what's wrong?" Kara placed her finger under Lena's chin to face her.

"Nothing really, it was only…a bad dream."

"What was it about?" Kara squeezed her hand lightly.

"The usual…" Lena let out a sigh. "Cadmus, my mother, a Daxamite invasion, and you hurting because of kryptonite…but then-" Lena frowned and glanced and Kara. Blonde's eyes softened and she made a small nod, giving Lena time to collect herself before she continued.

"This time, when fight is over you get up but you stay far away from me. You look at me with sadness and disappointment because I am, after all, a Luthor and all I do is put you into trouble. You keep going through great pain because of me. You say it, and you turn away and start walking, but I can't move to try and reach for you. I can only call your name…"

_Kara!...Kara, please…Kara… her own voice cried in her mind._

"I could only call your name, until you were gone."

Before she could say anything else Kara pulled her into hug. Her hand was on Lena's back, and other laid on the back of her neck, as Lena rested her head on Kara's shoulder. She felt Kara's finger entwine in her hair, and she leaned into blonde's hug completely, letting Kara's warmness soothe her fears.

"Lena, you know I would never leave you. Never again, I promised you that. I am , and will always be here for you."

"I know sweetie." Lena whispered into her shoulder as she buried her nose into crook of Kara's neck. She inhaled, trying to carve into brain Kara's smell, the feel of her body pressed onto Lena's, the warmness that naturally radiated from Kryptonian.

"No, apparently you don't." Kara moved away and took Lena's face into her hands. " So, I'll just have to keep pointing it out, until it finally reaches…-" she lightly bumped Lena's forehead. "There." she gave the adorable brunette one reassuring, gentle smile.

"Come on. Get back to sleep, you look horrible."

"Forever the charmer, Kara. How could I ever resist you?" Lena laughed a bit, and she felt her heart fluttering in her chests. It felt lighter, easier.

Kara's cheeks flushed pink and she shook her head. Her hands moved to take Lena's, and she gently pulled her into bed, and pulled blankets to cover her. She placed one hand on Lena's shoulder, using other to support herself, and she kept gently fondling her arm, to her hand, then back to shoulder.

"Sleep." she said firmly. _Well, as firmly possible, it's Kara, after all._ Lena thought. She let herself grin, the way child would when it feels safe and secured, and just want to return the kindness in only way they know. The familiar Lena's bright grin, that both melted Kara's heart and brought her protective nature out. Lena's mossy green eyes shone with mischief for a brief second, before same tiredness nestled in.

Kara felt Lena finally relaxed. Her breathing was becoming slow and steady, deepening with every inhale. Kara figured that she was falling into sleep. So now, she could allow herself to relax too. She used her ability to hover above the ground to get up from bed without unnecessary bouncing that could wake weary woman. Then she walked towards bedroom's balcony.

Kara let night air fill her lungs. Autumn breeze was refreshing her face as she closed her eyes, leaning both her elbows onto wooden fence.

She and Lena were close. After all, they went through a lot. But even so, even if Lena knew, somewhere deep down in her rational mind, that Kara would do anything to protect her and keep her safe…even so, Lena did not trust Kara enough to entrust herself completely to the blonde. There was this point of Lena's vulnerability which no one could reach. It was closed up behind so many walls, that even Kara's super strength (and by that she meant emotional endurance, and patience) wasn't enough to break them all.

And that resulted in certain distance that was carefully maintained between them. Kara doubted that it was Lena's intention, at least not deliberate. But, Kara was able to pick up small shifts in their relationship, that screamed with 'keep away'. And that saddened her. It was a constant reminder of how mistreat could ruin a person. And ruined Lena was. Broken, but beautiful in all her damage.

And all that Kara wanted was to pick those pieces and put them together one by one, to bring warmness with her own two hands, into Lena's cold. _For Rao knows she deserves it so much!_

Kara clenched her fist, then brought it to her chest. One of these days she will settle down some things with people who did, and keep doing, this to Lena. _All of them, make it be whole world, I don't care._

Her train of vengeful thoughts - vengeful in her own Kara way, like a small, angry puppy which bites and doesn't want to let go a trouser of person which annoyed it; as Alex would accurately describe … so, her vengeful thoughts were interrupted by vibrating phone. _Speak of the devil._ Kara frowned. She used super hearing to catch on the situation which her sister - _oh so kindly_ \- informed her of:

 **Kara, get your super ass here super quickly, we've got job to do.** _Ha! Funny._

_Someone's cranky. Job probably ruined her night with Maggie._

Resisting the urge to let out super groan of dissatisfaction, Kara got to her bag and - _super quickly, Alex!_ \- put on her supersuit. She glowed at the "S" on her chest. It was both so burdensome and liberating, an identity and a mask.

Kara stepped towards the balcony, when she caught a sound of sheets shifting.

"You're going out." Lena murmured groggily. Kara wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement.

"Yeah, you know…" she waved away clumsily. "Duty calls."

Lena peeked one eye at her. She tucked her arms under the pillow and hugged it.

"Mhmm… Be careful darling." was all she said. Kara's heart warmed up suddenly.

"Always am!" with that Kara flew up, up and away. She was sent off with a snort.

Lena rose up in her bed, letting the covers leave her shoulders. Her eyes followed the figure of Supergirl just a second more, before she disappeared out of her sight.

"Oh, Kara…" Lena let out her name slip as a whisper, longing and lonely, barely spoken yet audible. Her heart skipped with few anxious beats, before it settled. Lena wasn't sure if Kara was able to hear her, or she was overwhelmed with sounds of sirens and screams for help. And most certainly Lena did not want to selfishly distract Kara from keeping people safe, or worse - endanger her.

So she repeated her name in her mind only, before she laid down again, covered herself, and hugged her pillow tightly. Lena allowed herself to fall asleep with a picture of her favorite blonde in her mind. She believed in Supergirl, believed in Kara and that she was going to be okay. Because, Kara was strong, not just super human, insanely strong; rather, determined and decisive to save the whole world if she had to, strong. And she wasn't alone. Alex Danvers is by her side, and Alex will make sure that Kara is safe, so... _don't you dare not to come..in whole… piece…one piece.? Lena what? Justshushansleph_ ……

When she snapped her eyes open next time, her brain continuing where it was left of, a certain blonde in it, her eyes quickly darted towards balcony. Sun was up, early morning, and unlike some people…that being gorgeous Kryptonians, her eyes hurt when met with bright sun rays. Because someone left balcony doors wide open.

She took a look at the figure sleeping soundly next to her. Her blonde hair was in a mess, all over the pillow. Even though Kara wasn't facing her, Lena figured those blond locks were covering her face too. With a relieved sigh, Lena lightly touched Kara's back with her fingertips, and then started drawing patterns slowly, gently, following sunrays which adored Kara's skin.

Before she could allow her self another indiscretion, Lena pulled her hand away as if she was burnt and frowned at balcony doors. She walked up and closed them.

"Someone might have gotten in through there." Lena sighted. A security was always her obsession, it meant she had control. But lately, she would often find herself distracted from that obsession. She heard giggle behind her. Lena quickly turned and faced Kara who was wearing biggest, most adorable grin on her face.

"You do realize that you just slept with Supergirl, right?" Kara chuckled.  
Lena was left…dumbfounded, in lack of better expression. She only raised her eyebrow, smirking at the now very flustered, and very red blonde.

"Oh Rao, Lena, that's not what I me-" before Kara could continue her adorable, but also nerve wrecking - for the blonde at least, Lena often finds it amusing - ramble, Lena kissed the top of her head and only smiled. After all, Kara had a point. Maybe, for at least one night from time to time Lena could leave her well-being in someone else's hands. A strong, and protective arms of Supergirl.

"As much as that sounds flattering for me… I know what you meant darling." She then put on shorts which she found near bed, deciding that she might as well leave on the oversized shirt in which she slept. "I'll be on the task of breakfast. You decide if you're going to laze around a bit more, you had busy night. If you want to take a shower, feel free to use some of my spare clothes." With that, Lena walked out quickly, still feeling rushed heart beats thumping wildly in her chest.

"Don't forget the potstickers! I know you'll order in anyway!" Kara yelled from the bedroom.

Brunette could only smile weakly. After all, blonde was her soft spot, and if Kara wants potstickers… _potstickers will be then…_ Lena sighted, but still unable not to feel amused. This was what she hoped for, and only thing she could get. After all Supergirl did not belong to her. She belonged to no one, and yet she belonged to everyone in this vast world. And Lena had no rights to ask for more, but rather be satisfied with what she gets. Just to call Kara's name in soft, loving whispers, until she would come back…

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... I hope you enjoyed?  
> This series have two parts more( i think..?) which are written but need polishing... I'm already working on next, if this is worth of continuation.  
> Lemme know what you think.


End file.
